Happily Ever After
by bowsie22
Summary: All fairy tales start with Once Upon a Time and end with Happily Ever After. This is no fairytale. Erik/Charles mpreg, angst, mentions of physical and sexual abuse. Cinderella AU ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All fairy tales start with once upon a time and end with a happily ever after. This is no fairy tale. Cinderella AU  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> I own nothing. This is fiction  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of assault, both physical and sexual, MPREG, angst  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Erik/Charles, Alex/Sean, Hank/Raven

** Prologue**

Once upon a time.

All fairy tales start with once upon a time and end with happily ever after.

This is no fairytale. This is a story about a boy who lost everything he loved and became a slave in his own home and the battles he fought to get a sliver of happiness in an otherwise depressing life. There was no fairy godmother, no dwarves or woodsmen and certainly no magic. Just a boy, his friends and the determination to be with the man he loved above all others.

Be warned folks, this might have the happily ever after of normal fairytales, but Charles will have to very work hard to get there and we'll be with him every step of the way to watch every step and stumble he takes. It's a story of courage, pain, loss, but most of all, it's a story of love.

This is the story of Charles Xavier and Prince Erik Lensherr of Genosha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This is what happens when I'm bored in computer class. I get depressed and think up depressing fics. R&R folks


	2. First Meetings

**Summary: ** Charles meets his new step father.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. This is fiction

**First Meetings**

Sean looked around the forest clearing. His friend was here, he knew it. All Sean had to do was block his thoughts and Charles wouldn't be able to find him. Easy, right?

"Not really. You broacast every thought that runs through your mind."

With a scream that tore up the ground and some trees, Sean fell onto his ass, glaring at his chuckling friend.

"Charles, I hate when you do that."

"Stop whining. It's very unbecoming of you."

"Excuse you. Gentlemen do not whine."

"Luck you're not a gentleman."

Sean's response trailed off as he took a good look at Charles Xavier. The other eleven year old was filthy!

"Oh no! Charles, your mother will kill you."

Charles smiled at his young friend.

"No she won't. You know she dotes on us. What time is it?"

"You're the one with the watch."

Sean examined his friend as Charles struggled with his pocket watch. Charles was the only heir to the Xavier fortune, but you wouldn't think it to see him now. He had clearly been climbing the trees in the forest again and there were leaves and twigs in his hair as well as dirt and scratch marks all over his face. Even though he was lord, Charles stil considered Sean, the son of a family servant, his closest friend. He was one of a kind.

"Oh dear. We have to run. I have to meet my stepfather!"

Sean swore under his breath and raced after Charles. Mrs Xavier, well, Mrs Marko, was bringing her new step husband back today to Xavier Manor and she wanted Charles there to meet him. If they were late, well Sean didn't want to think about that.

* * *

><p>They ran through the back gates as the carriage stopped in front of the door. Sean's father helped Sharon Xavier out of the carriage and she laughed as her son ran into her arms.<p>

"Mother! You're back."

"Oh my love. Look at how big you're getting. And Sean too."

Sean blushed as the mistress smiled warmly at him. She always treated the servants as extended family and Charles was the exact same. He stiffened as a man dressed in black climbed out of the carriage followed by two boys, both older than Sean and Charles. There was something off about these people and with one look at Charles he knew the telepath felt it too.

"Charles, this is Kurt Marko. And these are his sons, Cain and Mortimer. Kurt, boys, this is my son Charles and his little friend Sean. Sean is the child of one of our servants."

The man sneered at the red head before turning to Charles.

"Doesn't he have any other worthy friends?"

"I do. But Sean is my favourite."

Kurt drew back, shock on his face. Sharon smiled, understanding on her face.

"I should have told you. Sean and Charles are mutants. Sean has a sonic scream and Charles is a telepath. His teachers say he's the strongest born in millenia."

Kurt glared at the young boy. This could be problematic.

"That's no matter. I know a man who can make me telepathic shields. I mean no offense, but I and my sons like our thoughts to remain private."

Sharon gave him a small smile and led the man and his sons inside, telling them about the house. Sean and Charles followed.

"I don't like him Charles. And there's something about his sons as well."

"I know. Their minds are black. I can't sense any goodness in them. I don't trust them."

Sean gripped Charles' hand in his.

"Remember, you're not alone Charles. You're never alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So much for last weekend. Sorry folks, real life took over. Mortimer is the alias of Toad. I couldn't really think of who to be the second son. R&R please. Next chapter, eight years later and how have things changed after the death of Sharon Xavier.


	3. Servitude

**Summary:** Eight years later and how things have changed after Sharon Xavier's death.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

_Telepathic talking_

**Servitude**

Eight years later and thigs had changed for Charles. When he was thirteen, his mother died after a painful illness, leaving all of her wealth to Kurt Marko. No sooner was she in the ground, then Kurt was changing everything. Sean's parents were fired and Sean and Charles were made the servants of the house. Cain and Mortimer loved toturing Charles. Kurt just turned a blind eye, even when his two sons dragged their servants into their bedrooms. When Sean and Charles walked back into the hall with bruised wrists and torn clothes, Kurt told them to stop slacking off and get back to work.

"Sean! Charles! We're having guests for dinner. Get the meal ready and set the table. And set up rooms. They may be staying the night."

Charles and Sean looked at the ground. It was against the rules to look any of the family in the eyes. They mumbled their assent and Kurt walked out, happy with the power he had over the two mutants.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to this house?"<p>

The Queen of Genosha sighed as her son asked the question for the seventh time in an hour.

"Kurt Marko is an old friend of your father's. When he moved they lost contact. And now, the man is home. Well, he's been home for a while actually, but we haven't had a chance to see him yet."

"Why are we going to his manor? Why not the castle?"

"Your father thinks the manor will be more personal. More friendly."

"Father is an idiot."

"I do hope you're not talking about me."

"Sebastian."

These three people made up the royal family of Genosha. They were some of the most powerful mutants in the country and were loved by human and mutant alike. King Sebastian could absorb energy and transform it into raw strength. His Queen, Emma, is a powerful telepath who could also shapeshift into a diamond form. Their son, Erik, could manipulate magnetism. At twenty five, the people were waiting for Erik to marry and birth an heir. Erik didn't care if he married a human or mutant, he just wanted to find someone. His closest friends, Raven and Hank, had fallen in love and were due to be married. His cousin, Azazel was going to be married to a foreign prince, Janos who was expecting their first child. Erik just wanted to be happy, like his friends were. With a shake of his head, he dispelled those thoughts from his mind.

"Dad, why do Mom and I have to go to this dinner with you?"

"Because I am going to meet his family and he is going to meet mine. Now, let's go or we'll be late."

"Are we taking a guard?"

"Yes my love. Alex will be coming with us."

"Good. I like him. Erik, lets go."

With a sigh, Erik dragged himself off his chair and climbed into the carriage. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p>The royal family climbed out of their carriage and Sebastian embraced his old friend.<p>

"Kurt. So good to see you. This is my wife Emma and my son Erik."

"Hello Sebastian. And these are my sons, Cain and Mortimer."

Erik frowned at the three men standing in front of him. There was something off about them, and what was with those necklaces? Erik could sense the metal off them, but it felt all wrong. As they followed the Markos through the manor, Emma thought loudly, knowing his mother would hear.

_"What's with them? There's something odd about them."_

_"I can't read their minds."_

_"What?"_

Erik was worried. Why couldn't his mother read their minds? She was one of the most powerful telepaths around, she could read aanyone's mind. They must have something stopping her. But what? His thoughts were interrupted when they reached the dining room. Alex move to stand against the wall, he wouldn't be in anyone's way, but if there was danger he was close. He looked around the room. It was lavishly decorated, with a table covered in food and drink. Portraits covered the walls, including one of a familiar looking woman,

_"That's Duchess Xavier. She used to spend a lot of time in the castle."_

Erik remembered her. She always had a smile for the young prince and used to talk about her son. What was his name? Chuck? A servant stood by the head of the table. Erik smirked at the look Alex was giving young red headed servant. If he interpreted that look rightly, the servant wouldn't be alone in his bed that night. Kurt took his seat.

"Sean! Where's Charles?"

"Just checking things in the kitchen."

Erik looked up as the door from the kitchen opened and the second servant walked out. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. Smaller than Erik, with a lithe body, pale skin, some of the reddest, fullest lips Erik had ever seen and brown eyes that fell into gentle blue eyes. Erik had to say, this dinner just got interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Done. R&R please. Next chapter tensions rise between Erik and the Markos and Erik and Charles talk.


	4. Conversations

**Conversations**

Erik was not enjoying this dinner. Sure, looking at the servant, Charles, helped, but there was something about his family that rubbed him the wrong way. And his mother kept giving Charles odd looks.

"Erik, tell me. Are there any plans for you to be married?"

"No, Kurt. I'm still searching for the right person."

"Well, maybe as you get to know my sons better,one of them will be the right person."

Looking at Kurt's sons, Erik had to disagree. Cain was thick, in all senses of the word. Tall, very muscular and he had the mind of a gnat. He only spoke to Sean and Charles and that was just abuse and orders. Mortimer wasn't much better. A better conversationalist, but kinda gross. He had very bad BO.

Son, do not marry either one of these boys. If you do you are out of this family.

Erik choked back a laugh at his mother's order. No worries there. As the plates for the main course were cleared, Sebastian asked something that been on his mind for a while.

"Kurt, where is your wife's son. Charles, wasn't it?"

"No, his name was Chuck. He's in an institution. Seeing his mother dying slowly like that destroyed him I'm afraid."

"I see. And you only have two servants?"

"Well my friend, there's only three of us. We don't need too many servants."

Charles and Sean set down the desert bowls on the table.

"What are these?"

Everyone tensed at the ice in Kurt's voice. Alex actually put his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to pull it if necessary. Charles spoke up.

"The desert plates sir."

"Where are the silver edged ones?"

Sean and Charles looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Sean opened his mouth to answer.

"Sean! You know the rules. You are not allowed to speak. Charles, where are the silver edged ones?"

"We don't know sir. We looked for them yesterday ad today. We can't find them anywhere."

"Well, I suggest you find them. For each day the remain lost, money will be taken from your wages. If by this time next week, they are not found, you will be both be punished. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

They wouldn't find them. Kurt had sold the plates days ago. But, know, he had a reason to punish Charles and Sean.

"That's not fair!"

"Erik!"

"No mother. It is not their fault that they can't find plates. It is wrong to punish them Mr Marko."

"With all due respect Erik, this is my home. Things may be done differently in the castle, but this is how it is done here."

Dinner after that was tense. When it was nearly time for the royal family to leave, Sean walked into the room and looked at Charles.

"Sean says the river has burst its banks and the roads are all closed. It's too dangerous for any carriages."

"Oh no! Sebastian, I think we'll have to stay here for the night. If that's all right with you of course, Mr Marko."

"Of course. Sebastian, you and Emma may have my room. Erik, you can have Cain's. Cain, you will stay with Mortimer. Charles, I will take your room, you may sleep on the couch. Alex, you may stay with Sean."

Erik smirked at the blush on Sean's cheeks and the look he and Alex gave each other.

"Thank you Kurt. Let's head to our rooms now. We will need rest before we leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Erik couldn't sleep. He was still annoyed with the Markos. And there was an odd feeling in the back of his head. Like there was someone there. It wasn't his mother, he knew what her mind felt like. Maybe some fresh air would help. He pulled on some clothes and went out the back door.<p>

"Charles?"

"Oh, your Majesty. I'm sorry, I'll go back inside."

"Please stay. And call me Erik."

"Ok...Erik."

They sat silently, staring at the stars. It was a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to start a conversation. But Erik was curious.

"Have you been working for the family long?"

"About...six years."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Nineteen? Four years younger than Erik himself.

"Aren't you curious about me?"

"You're the prince. I think I know everything there is to know about you."

The odd feeling got stronger. It was Charles!

"You're a telepath!"

"No, no, I'm not!

The younger man looked scared.

"Charles, it's ok. You should be in the middle of you training, not acting as a servant to a family. How are you not wrecked by the thoughts in this house?"

"Well, Sean can block his mind. And those necklaces the Markos wear? They block my powers."

"So that's the problem. And Sean?"

"He has a supersonic scream. Kurt won't let him talk or use his voice at all."

There was silence. Erik had a lot to think about. Charles took this opportunity to study the young prince. He was handsome,there was no doubt about it. A strong, athletic body, handsome face and piercing eyes. It was no wonder that people all over Genosha wanted to marry him.

"Charles, I want to get to know you 's something about you. Can you meet me tomorrow in the forest? At sunset."

"The forest is dangerous at sunset."

"I'll protect you."

Charles blushed. Erik's mind was interesting. He could feel it the entire night. It was warm and comforting to the young servant.

"Ok. Tomorrow at sundown."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Done. R&R for the delay. Real life took over for a while. Next chapter, Sean tells Charles about Alex and Erik and Charles meet in the forest.


	5. Private Meetings

**Summary: **Sean tells Charles about Alex and Erik and Charles meet in the forest.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. This is fiction.

_Telepathic conversation_

**Private Meetings**

Sean stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, a blush on his cheeks and wearing a high collar shirt.

_"Sean, what are you wearing? It's 27 degrees out."_

_"I know. I'm cold."_

_"Sean, you can't lie to a telepath."_

_"I know. Can't blame me for trying though, right?"_

_"Sean!"_

_"Right. Do you remember the guard that came with the Shaw's?"_

_"Alex, right? Blond, blue eyed, buff?"_

_"Yeah, well he came to my room last night."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Well, he had paper and pencil with him, so I could write down what I wanted to say."_

_"That's sweet of him."_

_"I know. Charles, it was great. He's sweet, funny, smart and he's different too."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, he can shoot plasma blasts from his chest."_

_"Cool. What's this got to do with your shirt?"_

_"Well, after we talked. things got a bit...heated."_

Charles raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for details. The pervert.

_"We didn't do anything. We spent the night on the bed, making out. But, he gave me a hickey on my neck, hence the shirt."_

Charles chuckled. He was glad Sean was happy, but at the same time, he was worried.

_"Sean, what if any of the Marko's see it?"_

The boy paled.

_"I hadn't thought of that. Charles, what do I do?"_

_"Relax Sean. Until it heals, I'll take the heat ok?"_

Sean threw his arms around Charles.

_"You're the best."_

_"I know. You going to miss Alex?"_

_"Yes. I can't believe they had to leave so early this morning."_

_"They're royalty. They're probably very busy. Anyway, let's get the work done inside. I have to go to the market today."_

The two set to work aking the breakfasts for the family, continuing their silent conversation.

* * *

><p>Charles sang to himself as he walked through the forest. He was excited to see Erik again. There was something fascinating about the prince. He had a vast, rapid mind, full of colours and sounds and sights which Charles had never seen before. He coudn't wait to see more of it. He stood in the clearing where they were supposed to meet and looked at his watch. He was on time. So, where was Erik?<p>

"Behind you. Didn't realize it was possible to sneak up on a telepath."

"Are you trying to scare me to death, my Prince?"

"Please, call me Erik. I hate all that Prince and Your Highness stuff."

Charles took a close look at the prince. He looked relaxed and there was a smile on his face as he looked Charles over.

"I wasn't sure if you would be able to get away."

"Me? I'm just a servant, you're the prince of the country."

"I told everyone I was going out on my horse and wanted to be by myself."

"Smart. I bought lunch."

"I'm starved. Although, I'm sure you already know that."

Charles looked up from where he was setting out the lunch and frowned.

"Kind of. I'm only getting flashes from you. Bits and pieces, here and there."

"Really? But, you should be able to read my thoughts. I'm broadcasting them."

"Really? I suppose that I'm so used to my powers being blocked in the Manor that using them freely is odd to me."

"Why are they blocked?"

"The Markos aren't too fond of mutants. Especially ones with invasive powers like mine. Even with the necklaces, they won't take any chances with me."

"That's awful. So, you're an untrained telepath."

"Well, I got some training before my mother died. I was told by my teachers that I'm an Omega level mutant, with latent precognitive and telekinetic powers."

"Omega? You should be training under tutors in the castle, not serving some human!"

"Erik, it doesn't matter. It's a bit late now anyway. I'm too old."

"Maybe not. I can ask my mother and one of the tutors. We can meet here a couple of times a week and I can tutor you. You can use your powers freely, with no worries."

"Really? Erik, thank you!"

Charles jumped into the larger man's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, gripping Erik in a tight hug. Realizing that he had just, effectively, jumped the future King, he stepped back.

"Sorry. I was caught up in the moment."

"I wasn't complaining."

And why would he? Having Charles' smaller body in his arms felt right to Erik. The warm body and the soapy, lavender smell of the man gave Erik urges he'd rather not think about in polite company. And here he was offering to meet up with the man a couple of times a week. He must be insane. God, he would end up jumping Charles before the month was out. Erik quickly reigned in those thoughts before Charles heard and smiled at the younger man.

"So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN ** R&R folks. The degrees in the first paragraph are done in Celsius, just to avoid confusing myself. Next chapter, we get a look at the daily lives of Sean and Charles and Alex and Erik.


	6. Day to Day Life

**Summary: **We get a look at the daily lives of Sean and Charles and Alex and Erik.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Day to Day Life**

Charles and Sean tended to rise with the sun. The Markos were all particular eaters and getting their meals exactly right could take hours. And if even one thing was wrong, the servants were punished for it and punished harshly. Kurt preferred whipping the two boys. He'd chain them to the wall in the basement and whip their backs. He'd let them care for each other and they'd be back to work once the wounds were tended to. It was a hard life, but what could Charles and Sean do? They were servants. They did what their Lords asked and dealt with whatever punishments they got. Charles snuck into Sean's room as dawn broke.

"Sean, come on. We need to start on breakfast."

The younger man started mumbling under his breath. Sean was not a morning person. He hated them. If he could, he would stay in bed until midday. They made their way silently downstairs to the kitchen, where they began the breakfast. Rashers, sausages, fried eggs and fried tomatoes and mushrooms for Cain, in very large amounts. Oatmeal, with blueberries and raisins, sweetened with honey for Mortimer, heated to what he felt was the perfect temperature. And for Kurt, two plain pancakes and two waffles, topped with strawberries, cream and drizzled with honey, with the daily paper on the side. Everything the Markos ate had to be made from scratch, that included going to the forest and picking the fruits fresh and picking the tomatoes and mushrooms from the vegetable plot in the back garden. It took hours to get the breakfasts ready and then they had to be served. All the Marko men ate in bed, so Charles and Sean had to carry the trays upstairs, then go downstairs for the coffee and orange juice for the three men. Once the food was served and the kitchen was cleaned, the servants got to eat. Their breakfast comprised of tea and cereal. They then had to collect the dirt dishes from upstairs and clean them. Sean and Charles began their daily 'rock, paper, scissors' competition to determine who'd dress Kurt, who was very handsy. Charles lost.

"Remind again why we decided no powers in these competitions?"

"Because you'd read my mind and cheat. Then I'd be dressing Kurt every morning and that's just mean."

"Fine, prepare the baths and get Cain's and Mortimer's clothes. I'll prepare Kurt."

The servants walked upstairs and separated, Sean heading for Cain and Mortimer and Charles heading for Kurt. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Kurt looked up from his paper and smirked at the young man.

"I was hoping you'd be the one to prepare me this morning."

"What do you wish to wear my Lord?"

"The black pants and red tunic. I will have a bath first, of course."

"Of course my Lord."

Kurt climbed out of bed and removed his sleeping pants, leaving him naked in front of Charles. He followed the slave into his bathing chambers and slid into the bath, gesturing for Charles to wash his hair. When he was finished in the bath, Charles towelled Kurt down, avoiding the man's hands. He led the man into the bedroom and got him quickly into his clothes, ignoring the hands that ran around his body. God, he hated this man. He straightened Kurt's clothes and took a step back, sighing with relief.

"My Lord, you and your sons are needed at the castle today to meet with the other Lords and their families. Shall I arrange a carriage for you?"

"Fine. Tell the boys to wait downstairs. I'll be with them soon. You know your chores for the day, yes?"

"Of course my Lord. They'll be completed before you are home."

"Excellent. I want you in my bed this evening. You know the drill."

Charles bowed to Kurt, knowing what had to be done. He would be naked and waiting for Kurt in his bed, ready to spend the night in his service. God, he hated this.

* * *

><p>Erik hated mornings. He huddled under the covers and hid from everyone who came knocking on his door. All that got him up was his mother screaming in his head to get the hell up and do some work. And the work was the worst bit of his day. Everyone thought that being a Prince was all fun and games, but it wasn't. Sure, the balls were fun and the women throwing themselves at him were amusing, but there was so much paper work. He settled in at his desk and sighed as his assistant, Angel, started handing him papers. Alex was trying to read over his shoulder.<p>

"What do all these mean?"

"Treaties, land requests, marriage proposals. All boring, all a waste of time."

"Erik, these need to be signed. And this all in preparation for when you take the throne."

"I know Angel. Is anything arranged for after lunch?"

"Nope. You got nothing to do."

"Great."

"Do you have plans?"

"I want to go visit a friend. Alex, you'll be coming."

Someone had to distract Sean. Angel narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the smile on Alex's face. He only smiled like that after sex.

"Hm, fine. I won't ask where you're going. All I'll say is make sure not to do anything stupid...Alex."

Ignoring the indignant squawk from behind her, she walked out of the room, leaving more forms behind her for Erik to sign

"Did you hear what she just said?"

"Yes and she has a point. When it comes to sex and romance, you tend to be a bit stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I'm romantic."

Erik laughed under his breath. Alex tended to fall in love at first sight and got hurt a lot. It was usually people using him to get to the royal family. He hoped Sean was different. He took a deep breath and started reviewing and signing the papers. After lunch, he was going to see Charles. That was reason enough to get this done fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I'll admit, this chapter isn't that great. R&R please. Next chapter, Alex and Sean interaction and Sebastian ask Kurt about his servants and step son.


	7. Lies, Lies, Lies

**Summary: ** Alex and Sean interaction and Sebastian questions Kurt about his stepson and his servants.

**Disclaimer: **This is fiction. I own nothing

**Lies, Lies, Lies**

A knock on the door interrupted Kurt from his paperwork.

"Enter."

The door opened and someone walked in. A pale hand placed an envelope on his desk. Kurt sighed. Now he knew why the guest hadn't spoken.

"Hello Sean. This had better be important. I'm very busy today."

Sean flipped the letter with a shaking hand and pointed to the royal seal on the back.

"Oh, I wonder what Sebastian wants? Well, no point asking you is there?"

Kurt read the letter, laughing at his joke. This was interesting. The king wanted to see Kurt that afternoon in his private rooms.

"Sean, get a carriage ready. Tell Charles that we will be having dinner late this evening and remind him of his list of chores. You and I are going to the castle."

* * *

><p>Sebastian put his paperwork away as a servant told him Lord Marko was waiting outside.<p>

"Alex, he's bought a servant with him. The red haired one. Give him a tour of the castle. I need to talk to Kurt privately."

"Of course sir."

Alex bowed to his king and opened door for Kurt. He intercepted Sean and offered a tour of the castle, leading the servant away from the king's rooms.

"Kurt. How are you? Would you like a drink?"

"Please. You remember my favourite?"

"Of course. Scotch on the rocks."

He poured scotch over ice cubes and handed it to Kurt.

"So Seb. Why call me here?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Can't we just meet up and chat?"

"I suppose."

Kurt sipped his drink as the two men talked. The scotch was topped up each time he came near the end. After a while, the man was tipsy. Sebastian put down his drink and leaned towards his friend.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something."

"Of course. What?"

"I'm curious about your servants. They look familiar."

"Well, Sean is the child of a servant that worked for my wife. Mrs. Cassidy died about eight years ago."

"And the other boy?"

"Charles? Yes, pretty little thing isn't he? I saw your son's eyes on him during our dinner."

"Yes, he is quite attractive. But, Kurt, he bears a striking resemblance to your step son."

"Chuck? Seb, Chuck is an institution. His mind couldn't deal with the death of his mother. Charles just has one of those faces."

Sebastian sighed and had to agree with Kurt. There were plenty of blue eyed, brown haired men in the country. Maybe he could ask Charles and Sean themselves. He looked at his friend and noticed that the man was passed out. Typical. Kurt never could handle his alcohol.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of the castle?"<p>

Sean grinned at Alex, spooning soup into his mouth. The tour ended in the kitchen where the two men received soup and bread from one of the workers.

"It's amazing. How do you not get lost in it?"

"Well, you get used to it. I've lived here all my life with my family. My little brothers are training to be knights, my mother is one of the queen's personal servant and my father is a cook here in the kitchen."

"Wow. That's great that you're so close to your family."

"What about your family?"

"Oh, we worked for the Xaviers and now the Markos. My parents are dead, but Charles is a brother to me. We're very close."

"That's nice. So, do you want more to eat?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could see your room?"

Alex choked on a mouthful of bread. That was unexpected. At the Marko's house, Sean had been very shy and Alex had to spend some time romancing him before they slept together.

"Alex?"

He looked up and felt bad as he saw the scared look in Sean's eyes. The red head should never look that sad.

"Yes, I can show you my room. I think the King and Lord Marko will be a while anyway."

He took the smaller man by the hand and led him to his room. When he first took Sean to bed, he thoguht it would just be a fling, a bit of fun. But leading Sean to his room, he realized, this was a bit more than a fling. And he was alright with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Doing this now, because I have an essay for college due ad won't be back for a while. Next chapter, Erik asks Raven for advice about Charles.


	8. Agony Aunt

**Summary:** Erik asks Raven for advice about Charles

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Agony Aunt**

Erik jumped as Raven burst into his office.

"The hell is wrong with you? You can't just slam into the Prince's office like that!"

"Oh please. Get over yourself. Why am I hearing about you and some pretty little brunette?"

"Charles? Why are you hearing about that?"

"It'a all over the castle. He's a servant?"

"I'm thinking he's more like a slave. You hould see how the family treats him."

"He works for the Markos right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the head of Intelligence for a reason Erik."

Raven was good at her job. And it wasn't just because of her shifting abilities. Raven was intelligent and had an excellent memory. Her husband, Hank, was a genius inventor. He was responsible for the weapons and armour used by the army. They were also some of Erik's closest friends.

"Look, I don't get why you're so excited."

"Because you don't date."

"I date. I have relationships."

"No, you have sex, one night stands. Have you slept with this Charles guy yet?"

"What? No, of course not. I haven't even seen him six times."

"Ha! Exactly. Usually you jump into bed with them on the first night."

"Charles is different."

"Different?"

"He's...sweet, cute, kind...innocent."

"Oh my God. You like Charles."

"I do. And I don't have a clue what to about it."

Raven laughed as Erik collapsed onto his couch. The prince was the picture of despair. She actually felt a little sorry for him. With a chuckle, she fell onto the couch and wrapped an arm around Erik's shoulder.

"Well then, thank God you have me."

"What?"

"I'm going to be you Cyrano de Bergerac."

"With a happier ending though, right?"

"If you must. Okay, first plan, we have to talk to his friends and find out what he's interested in. Do you know any of his friends?"

"Alex is sleeping with one of them."

"Of course he is. So, we find out his interests, you study them and then you can discuss them with him. You become closer and finally, you grab him in your arms, hold him close and kiss him!"

"Raven, we son't live in a harlequin novel, you realize this yes?"

"Of course I know this. It worked for me and Hank, it should work for you and this Charles."

"What about him being a servant?"

"Who cares? He's a telepath, a carrier and you really like him. Erik, we just want you to be happy."

"I know. Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled her into a hug. As the seperated and Raven headed for the door, he made sure to remind her.

"Raven, you tell anyone about the emotions and that hug..."

"I know, I know. All the metal in the castle will be used to crush me and when it's finished my metal covered body will be displayed with the other statues as an example of your prowess."

She was still chuckling as she left. Erik sighed. Sometimes it felt like Raven never took him seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** And I return with this crappy, filler chapter. R&R please. Next chapter, Raven talk to Sean and Charles thinks about Erik


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: ** Raven talk to Sean and Charles thinks about Erik

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Thoughts of Love**

Raven was still curious about Charles. She had never seen Erik like this. He liked this person. Maybe even loved him. And Raven was head of intelligence. So she had to find out everything about this Charles. And what better place to start than with his friend Sean? She knew the servant could be found with Alex. Probably in the bedroom, knowing how Alex worked. She banged on his door.

"Alex Summers! You open this door right now! I need to talk to your little boyfriend."

The door swung open and revealed and extremely annoyed guard.

"What do _you _want?"

"I already said, I want to talk to Sean."

"Let her in Alex."

"But Sseeaann..."

"Alex, the sooner she goes, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing."

Alex groaned and opened the door wider to let Raven in. She threw herself onto the bed beside Sean and smiled up at the redhead, ignoring the grumbling blonde sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, I'm Raven. I need to know about your friend."

"Who? Charles?"

"Yes. You see, Erik is interested in him. And I've never seen Erik like this. So Charles, what's he like?"

"Well, he's kind. He'll help anyone, human or animal. Oh, he loves animals, he's always tending to injured animals. He loves to read, about anything, but especially the human body and how it works. And, I think he wants someone who'll take care of him, but who he can take care of too. Does that make any sense?"

Raven smiled at the description. He sounded perfect for Erik. Now she had to do a background check on Charles and then Erik could do anything he wanted to the man he thanked Sean and left the rom, ignoring the sounds behind her. She never thought about Alex's sex life, not unless she wanted to wreck her own. Okay, time to find out all she can about Charles.

* * *

><p>Charles was cleaning Kurt's room while he was at the castle. It was nice doing it without the older man's watching him from the desk near the window. He hated being a slave to his stepfather, but what else could he do? He didn't have enough money for him and Sean to leave yet and he was not going to leave Sean here alone. His thoughts turned to Erik, as they so often did lately. The older man was so...handsome and kind. Charles thought they might have a future together. Well, if Erik wasn't the prince and Charles wasn't a slave. God, just thinking about the man made Charles breathless. His chiselled jaw, his firm body, those piercing eyes. The things he could do to Charles. He knew Erik was stronger than him, even years of hard work was no match for years of training and sword fighting. Charles wouldn't mind being pinned beneath that hard body. God, he needed to stop thinking like this. If Kurt returned and found Charles turned on in his room, he would have no problem taking advantage of the younger man. That thought instantly killed Charles' erection. He took the dirty laundry from Kurt's room and went to the laundry rom. He still had to come up with a way to escape the house to meet with Erik tomorrow. Time to start thinking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN ** Raven starts her research and Erik and Charles start working on his telepathy.


	10. Author Note

Sorry readers. This fic is being discontinued for now. Truth is, I'e lost all interest in this fandom. I don't even read fic in it anymore. This happens to me. In a couple months time, I will probably be back in the fandom and will start writing again, but for now this fic is being discontinued. Sorry guys


End file.
